The present invention relates to electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal displays.
More specifically, this invention relates to an improved liquid crystal display of the type disclosed in copending and commonly assigned application, U.S. Ser. No. 564,753, entitled "Liquid Crystal Display" filed on Dec. 22, 1983 by S. Bennett and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,840.
Included in such a liquid crystal display, in sequence from the viewing surface to the medial plane of the display, are a substantially transparent polymeric layer; a polarizing layer; optionally, a protective barrier layer; a transparent electrode structure; an alignment layer; and a layer of liquid crystal material. While liquid crystal displays of the type described in the aforementioned application of S. Bennett can be fabricated by automated production methods and show desirable electro-optical performance and efficiency, there is an ongoing interest in improving the operational efficiency of such displays. It will be appreciated that improvements in the manufacture of liquid crystal displays of the aforementioned type, such that the displays exhibit sustained electro-optical efficiency for a prolonged period, will be of particular interest in the fabrication of such liquid crystal displays.